Midnight
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Para Severus las pesadillas se tornaron en murmullos y sombras sin formas, que lo ataban a la nostalgia de un fantasma de culpa. Lo mejor para él, era Ravenclaw, la casa de la libertad.


Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer, otra vez en un reto :D

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Midnight"<strong>

Las historias van y vienen, el sentido de la vida sigue perdido en el saber humano, la muerte continua en la vida… Las historias cambian pero… ¿todo sigue el mismo rumbo?

"_Entonces, joven Prince, ¿Qué decide?" _la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador resonó con fuerza en su mente.

Severus cerró levemente los ojos, todavía podía ver con claridad las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Los gritos de su madre acunándolo hasta caer dormido, el caótico ruido a su alrededor, la muerte solitaria y marchita de un alma.

"_Lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos, señor Prince, pero hay que continuar con la selección. Ya llevamos más de cinco minutos"_ el raído sombrero se removió en la cabeza del menor para enfatizar sus palabras.

"_Yo…"_

―¡Ravenclaw!―gritó con fuerza el Sombrero después de tan larga espera.

El niño bajó con paciencia el taburete, sentía que una parte de él había sido sacrificada al tomar la elección, pero aún así, algo se sentía menos pesado en su corazón. Un sentimiento de culpa fantasma había muerto.

―Bienvenido―saludó con educación una muchacha de cabello castaño al niño pelinegro y de mirada perdida―como que duraste mucho―la muchacha sonrió divertida― por cierto, soy la prefecta de quinto año, Ann Sanders.

Severus asintió a modo de saludo, la muchacha sonrió de nuevo―bueno, veo que eres muy callado, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, en Ravenclaw cada quien respeta el espacio de cada uno. Tal vez no somos la casa más sociable entre sus miembros como las otras, pero ¿Sabes? Hemos tenido muchas gente famosa aquí, tal vez no un Merlín como en Slytherin, pero ¿Quién dice que no puedes ser tú?―la muchacha siguió hablando un rato más, pero Severus dejo de ponerle atención y centró su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Lily lo miraba, al parecer aliviada.

* * *

><p>Severus tenía pesadillas con frecuencia, solo eran sombras y murmullos, pero de alguna forma dejaban una sensación tan helada en su pecho para no dejarlo dormir de nuevo. Por ello, empezó a realizar caminatas nocturnas para relajarse antes de dormir en lugar de molestarse por intentar dormir. Aprovechaba el ser prefecto para caminar con libertad, todos lo sabían, más de una vez sus compañeros de habitación lo habían visto salir a la medianoche, pero como le había dicho Sanders hace 5 años, los Ravenclaws le daban su espacio, el trato entre los miembros era cordial y un tanto amistoso, pero nada tan profundo como para los Hufflepuff, tan valioso como para los Gryffindor e imprescindible como para los Slytherin, para los Ravenclaw era más como personas con las que estudiar, competir y socializar al mismo tiempo, como preparación para el futuro.<p>

Había como una especie de ranking de cada materia, no podía negar que le satisfacía estar en el primer lugar de pociones desde primer año y que nadie parecía poder ganarle.

Realmente no había nada extraño en su vida, era de los mejores estudiantes que había en Hogwarts, de eso no cabía duda; sin embargo, se sentía ¿vacío? No, la mejor palabra para describirlo, era nostálgico. No sabía porque, pero se sentía extraño, más en esa época, la nostalgia se apoderaba con mayor fuerza de su pecho.

Severus se detuvo mientras ajustada los lentes de armazón negro, suspiró levemente al recordar los regaños de Sanders por no usar lentes cuando se dieron cuenta que los necesitaba. No tenía la menor idea, pero esa mujer había sacado unos lentes de saber Merlín donde y se los había regalado, decir que insistió por horas no era una broma. Miró con paciencia, en el mismo ventanal de siempre, como los 4 jóvenes salían por las raíces del Sauce Boxeador para poder ingresar de nuevo al castillo, la luna llena ya no estaba en el cielo. Bufó levemente, tenían que ser Gryffindors para ser tan idiotas y descuidados. Alzó una ceja al notar como su mirada se conectaba por un momento con la mirada asustada y cansada de Lupin. Se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia mientras se daba la vuelta, el sol estaba asomándose con mayor fuerza en el cielo.

Bostezó levemente mientras se quitaba un poco los lentes para restregar su ojo, lo mejor era regresar a su Sala Común. Cuando llegó había uno que otro alumno por ahí con un libro y pronunciadas ojeras pero sin intenciones de moverse, como de costumbre, apenas despegaron su vista del libro para darle un leve asentimiento y retomar su lectura. Severus dibujó una leve sonrisa, de alguna forma Ravenclaw le producía un sentimiento de libertad, sin ataduras.

* * *

><p>El libro que se encontraba en sus manos cayó al suelo después de ser empujado con brusquedad contra la pared, alzó una ceja al ver al grupo de Gryffindors que siempre miraba.<p>

―Mira rarito―empezó el que lo tenía aprisionado, era pelinegro y de ojos grises, si no se equivocaba era Sirius Black.

―Espera Sirius―habló preocupado Lupin.

―Pero, Moony, él nos vio―el muchacho que lo sostenía aflojo un poco el agarre de su camisa.

―Sirius, suéltalo― esta vez hablo Potter, el tipo que estaba enamorado de Lily. Severus suspiró un poco al recordar a la pelirroja, ella simple exploto cuando dejo de juntarse tanto con ella, había mencionado algo acerca de Sanders. Snape podía ver la vergüenza que sentía la pelirroja cuando se lo encontraba a veces; sin embargo, ella no daba su brazo a torcer aún después de que eso pasará en tercero, la de ojos verdes solo alzaba la barbilla y quitaba la mirada. Lily era muy orgullosa y él lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que todavía no era el momento de hablarle, sabía que en esos momentos ella todavía se sentía traicionada y que era culpa de él.

―¡Te estamos hablando!―bramó el pelinegro volviéndolo a zarandear.

Severus bufó mientras se ajustaba los lentes que resbalaron por el puente de su nariz―lo sé, Black, no soy sordo.

Mal comentario, eso pareció exasperar más al chico, que fue detenido por un demacrado Remus―licántropo― Lupin se congelo al igual que los otros―se parecen a lobos, no es muy fácil distinguirlos de los comunes, las diferencias físicas radican en los ojos más achicados, la cola más pequeña y el pelaje. Una curiosidad de la licantropía es que si dos hombres lobos se encuentran y se aparean durante la Luna Llena, algo que es muy difícil que pase y de hecho se sabe que solo ocurrido dos veces, el resultado de este apareamiento son cachorros de lobo que tienen un aspecto total de lobos de verdad, excepto su gran inteligencia .

―El comportamiento de un hombre lobo es agresivo y sanguinario. El hombre lobo, sin embargo, ataca a los humanos casi exclusivamente y no representa casi ningún peligro para otras criaturas―Remus tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos y estaba extremadamente pálido, incluso los otros tres estaban iguales―sin embargo, es incorrecto afirmar que, como muchas autoridades en la materia han hecho, especialmente el profesor Emerett Picardy en su libro: "Anarquía lupina: por qué los licántropos no se merecen Vivir", sufren una pérdida permanente de la moralidad. Cuando son humanos, los licántropos, pueden ser tan buenos y amables como cualquiera.―Severus miró la confusión en el rostro de los 4, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos― el trabajo de DCAO era repasar a las creaturas mágicas, también preparé esto para ahondar más en el tema; sin embargo, veo que ustedes están perdidos y necesitan tutorías tanto en DCAO como pociones―le entrego un frasco a Lupin― se las suministrare cada mes, una semana antes de la luna llena hasta que aprendan a elaborarla, es algo compleja, supongo que les ayudará a aprobar los TIMOS―murmuro mientras se agachaba para recoger su libro mientras se daba la vuelta con intenciones de irse― y Black, no veo la necesidad de actuar como una animal, deberías aprender de tu amigo Lupin.― el pelinegro les dio una mirada de reojo antes de irse, ante las atónitas miradas de los otros.

* * *

><p>Severus suspiró levemente mientras ajustaba sus lentes, esos tipos eran demasiado predecibles, o tal vez el Slytherin que tenía seguía ahí, dentro de él. Cerró los ojos por un momento, la ceremonia de Selección pasó de nuevo por su mente.<p>

"_Yo… No quiero ser como ella" la voz del niño fue un murmullo en su mente._

_El Sombrero pareció sentir su pesar "A veces la historia tiene que ser manipulada para que todo cambie, y Ravenclaw es especializada en no hacer lo que parece ser, señor Snape. Pequeños sacrificios para la gloria, hilos rotos para la libertad" ―¡Ravenclaw"._

A veces sentía que podía comprender el significado de esas palabras, ahora, casi podía rosarlo con los dedos, pero… Las pesadillas seguían ahí, asfixiándolo, aunque con menos frecuencia. Snape suspiró de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie con intenciones de dar una caminata de medianoche.

* * *

><p>"<em>El hombre es como el águila entre más se eleva menos visible se torna y la soledad de su alma es el castigo por su grandeza."<em>

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, gracias por leer :D espero les haya gustado, y si asi fue, un review no estaría mal :D Bueno me retiro.<p>

**Nanami off~**


End file.
